Trust
by S.D. Jones
Summary: Grant Ward has turned himself in and the team is wary that his presence can bring S.H.I.E.L.D down on itself. (Takes place after Season 2 with slight modifications.) will end in SkyeWard


"I don't believe him," Coulson mutters from beside me and I can't help but agree with the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Sounds too good to be true. He can't be turning himself over," I remark, crossing my arms and leaning against the table.

"Well if anyone can crack Ward, it's May." Coulson excuses himself from the room and I return my attention back to the interrogation room. In the last six months, he had aligned himself with the leaders of Hydra. This afternoon, he dropped off one of the so call leaders and handed himself over to us. Needless to say, it was quite a show.

Now May is hovering over him, trying to make him confess his true intentions. I watch as May tries to work her magic. Ward hasn't even sweat yet and I'm concern that this is all a trap to bring Hydra here and destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson had the same thought so he put everyone on alert.

"Any luck?" Lincoln asks as he walks over to stand next to me.

"No, he keeps repeating the same answers. He's not giving anything up."

"Maybe he doesn't have an ulterior motive." I roll my eyes at Lincoln.

"He's Ward. There's always something that he wants." Lincoln nods and smiles down at me. My gaze meets his.

"We're still on for tonight right? We're not going to let the arrival of Grant Ward ruin our first date?"

After you spent so many days training with a good looking guy like Lincoln, can you resist when he asks you out on a date? I'm one of the many who believes you can't. Besides I think it was time for me to finally get back out there. My last attempt of a boyfriend turned out tragically.

"Of course unless Coulson wants us to stay on board."

"Well let's hope that's not necessary. I have to get back to training. Those new recruits aren't going to train themselves. I'll see you later," he winks at me and I nod. May comes out of the interrogation room and lets out a frustrated sigh.

"He's still a stubborn asshole." May comments and I can't help but giggle. She gives me a stern look and I stop immediately.

"Sorry." I apologize quickly. She still scares me sometimes and I'm the one with the powers. "Did he say anything worth trusting in?"

"I don't know yet. I'll let Coulson decipher that for himself. Where's this so call Hydra leader?"

"Locked up in the basement." May disappears down the stairs and I take one last look at Ward on the monitor screen. Sitting in that room, handcuffed to his chair, he can still make our life a living hell. I walk out and start my way towards the lab.

Fitz is working on a new prototype for the ICER while Simmons is concentrating on mixing some chemicals.

"I hope you can come up with some type of truth serum." I mutter and Simmons looks up at me.

"There's no such thing Skye." She responds before going back to her work at hand.

"Yeah I know, I was joking." I look over to Fitz who is surprisingly quiet. "Fitz, you okay?"

He looks up at me with startle eyes and slowly nods. "Are you scared about Ward?" I ask and he sets down his screwdriver.

"I'm not afraid of him. I just don't like sharing the same space with him."

"You're not the only one honey," Simmons interject. I look between them. Fitz gives a small nod and returns back to his work.

"He'll be okay. It's best to leave him to keep busy. So are you excited for tonight?"

"Yes, I have my outfit picked out. Coulson is actually letting us take Lola out, which I'm very surprised by." I smile and Jemma returns my happiness.

"How ironic is it that on the day of your first date with Lincoln, Ward shows up huh?" Hunter comes up from behind me and I scoff.

"Thanks for that Hunter," I sarcastically remark and he gives me his charming smile. He's been kind of depressed lately and he spends his nights drinking his pain away. I feel bad for the guy. He watched the love of his life take a bullet for him and she nearly died for it. Then when she came out of her coma, she told him she couldn't do this anymore. At first he thought, she meant doing this job but in reality she couldn't be around him. Her love and affection for him was a weakness that Ward and Kara exposed.

Bobbi wasn't willing to go through that again. In her words, she left because she loved him too much to stay. So Coulson moved her to head up another S.H.I.E.L.D. base somewhere in Europe and we haven't heard from her since.

She checks in with Coulson once a month but she doesn't speak to the rest of us.

I think the thing that hurts the most was that Bobbi promised to keep in touch but she never does. Coulson says she sends her greetings but we all know that she's keeping her distance.

"Any updates on potential attacks from Hydra?" I ask him and he shakes his head no.

"Nothing on the radar. I'm thinking Ward came alone."

"Well he was never a team player," Fitz comments.

* * *

I take a look at myself in the mirror. In an hour I'm going to meet Lincoln for our first date and I'm slightly nervous. I put on my last finishing touches of my make up before I hear it.

"Agent Skye, report to interrogation room 1." I hear my name over the newly installed P.A. system. I tense. That's the room Ward is being held in. I take my sweet time making it to the room where Coulson and May had been for the better part of the day.

"What's going on?" I ask stuffing my hands into my jean pockets.

"He wants to speak to you. He said he will tell us everything but only if you talk to him." Coulson speaks and I instantly groan. Really, he makes that demand now?

"Um I know this is a dumb question but I have plans so can this wait till tomorrow?" I ask, secretly praying they let me go.

"Well you said it yourself, that was a dumb question." May replies and I let out a groan.

"Fine." I reply. Maybe I can get out of here in an hour. I step into the interrogation room and the door bolts shut. I look over to my once supervising officer. He's smiling smugly at me and I want to slap it off his face.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." He speaks first as I take a seat across the table from him.

"Really? I rather be seeing someone else right now." I mutter back and he chuckles.

"You look really dressed up. Going somewhere?"

"None of your business."

"Am I interrupting your plans?"

"Yes so let's hurry it up so I can leave."

"Always so eager."

"Why are you still here?"

He looks at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"You were a specially trained agent. I'm sure you can pick your way out of a lock and this room."

"I can."

"Then why don't you just escape?"

"Because I don't want to leave."

"Why is that?"

"I want to stay."

"What?" I asked now confused.

"I want back on the team."

I let out a laugh. "Good one."

"I'm not kidding."

"What makes you think we'll ever accept you back? You turned your back on us in case you forgot."

"I didn't and I know I betrayed your trust. But that's why I'm here. You see over the last six months, I've infiltrated Hydra and gained the trust of the last remaining leaders. I planned everything accordingly and when the time was right, I killed them all."

"I don't believe you."

"See it for yourself. I can give you the location of our base."

"Why would you kill Hydra's leaders?"

"Well I thought about how I could possibly get back in all your good graces and then it hit me. Kill your enemies. They very same people who drove us apart."

"No you decided to align with the wrong side. You drove us apart."

"Okay fair enough. But what I'm saying is true."

"Then why leave the guy alive in the basement?"

"He's a consolation prize."

"How does it go? Cut off the head of one and two will replace it? Didn't they teach you that in Nazi school?"

He smirks at my question. "I'm not a Nazi."

"Whatever, I still don't believe you."

"Skye," he's serious now and leans forward. "I'm serious about getting back to S.H.I.E.L.D. This organization made me feel wanted and special. I know this isn't going to make up for any of my mistakes but it's the first step in the right direction."

"You're delusional."

"Maybe but I'll tell you what. Let Coulson send a team to the base and make sure my words are true. Then when they get back, I'll agree to go under the Tahiti protocol."

That statement shocked me. "Why would you want to do that when you denied it the first time Coulson offered it to you?"

"My brother said something to me that stuck with me the last time I saw him. He said that I lied to myself because I can't reconcile all the ugly things I did with the hero I so desperately want to become. He was right. I tried for so long to make up for all the messed up shit I did. When I went on the run and found Kara, helping her find closure made me realized that I can never make up for the bad things. So it was easier to move on and forget about all the bad and try to do good from now on."

"What did happen to your brother?" I ask because let's face it. Ward could have been the one to set his entire family on fire. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know you probably think that I was the one to kill them."

"The thought has run across my mind."

"I didn't do that. I left my brother with my parents after confronting them and telling them the truth about my youngest brother. When they didn't believe me or Christian's words I left in a heap of anger. I didn't even find out till it was on the news."

"Am I supposed to believe that too?"

"Believe whatever you want Skye."

The door unlocks and May waits for me to get up. I walk outside while May stays and I walk over to Coulson.

"Should we trust him?" he asks me and I shrug.

"I don't know. But I think we can at least check out that base."

"What if it's a trap?"

"It's something we have to prepare for."

"Okay."

"Should I suit up?"

"No you go on your date, I'll send in the Avengers."

I nod and make my ways towards the exit. "Don't scratch Lola."


End file.
